quererte así
by Silly Kitten
Summary: "No nos une el amor sino el espanto. ¿Será por eso que la quiero tanto?" (...) Aunque en el intento de armar sus piezas incongruentes, esté rompiéndose a sí mismo. [Viñeta] ¿HideKane?


**Disclairmer:** _lalala... _**Ishida Sui** te pertenecemos.

**Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]

**Tema:**#17- ¿Amor?

**Advertencia:** ¿OoC? ¿BL? ¿Friendship? Nada de romance. (Cáncer).  
Y _ah, _spoiler del 136.

* * *

Quererte así

.

[_**Plop**__, __**plop**_]

Quiere reír, y es que al final ha sido fácil recorrer las cloacas sin perderse. Son como una ciudad subterránea, una ciudad en donde el sol no _quiere_ tocar y el hedor a putrefacción es un tóxico que se cuela sin permiso en el pulmón (y lo corroe, desde dentro).

Y es gracioso en cierto punto, él lo asegura, porque la ciudad subterránea tan temida es solo un grotesco plano adornado de contaminación y algo más (algo siniestro, que lo acecha, que lo espera al final –_errores_), es ahí donde se dirigió sin importarle nada.

_Esta harto de ver como el ocaso se asfixia, está harto de aguardar imposibles._

Y es por eso que está ahí, aunque ha sido un error (otro más. _Fatal_), no debe arrepentirse, no lo _hizo. "__Mejor apúrate. Hombre, no querrás llegar tarde"_

Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso, un ayer por el cual vale la pena intentar, aunque el hoy difiera de forma completamente contraria, _retorcida. _No pudo simplemente ignorar a quien mas aprecia en su vida, lo único verdadero que se supone iba a perdurar siempre. _Se supone._ Eso también lo sabe.

Kaneki se encuentra ahí, quebrado y rompiéndose en pedazos. Pedazos tan desiguales y filosos, tan destrozados y cascados, tan descosidos y divididos, que es absurdamente utópicos querer armarlos.

(El instinto le revuelva las entrañas.)

«_Tan roto que corta, tan frío que quema._»

Hideyoshi no recuerda, que por eso ha ignorado todo sentido común, incluso _su_ suerte, y simplemente se ha sumergido en ese laberinto (el de Kaneki, el de su amigo).

— ¡Oe, Kaneki!—"_La mente es un laberinto, ¿sabías?_"— ¿Qué clase de ropa es la que traes? ¿Es algo de nuevo estilo?—. Se acerca hacía él, sonriéndole lo mas sinceramente que puede, y sigue hablando porque no puede creer que luego de meses de nihilismo, se reencuentre y Kaneki traiga _esas pintas_—Todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo tanto— "_Y es fácil perderse". _Luego de tanto tiempo, lo ha encontrado y está _tan_ cerca—No necesitas hacerlo, nunca mas—, que lo puede tocar con los dedos "_Pero si estás perdido, yo te ayudo a retornar."_— ¡Ya se todo hombre! ¡¿A quién le importa?, volvamos a casa!

Y...

[_**plop**__, __**plop**_]

Es una tarde cenicienta en gamas anaranjadas, ocres y doradas, desteñidas al final.

— ¡Hey tú!—clama su atención a toda costa, no logra entender qué tanta diversión hay en un... _libro_— ¡¿Qué estás leyendo?! ¿Es interesante?—. Tanto como para ignorar el mundo, ¿_o será eso_?— Siempre estás leyendo libros _solo._

«... _Él siempre tuvo esa tendencia. El tratar de hacer todo por si mismo__._»

El chico enmudece y desvía la mirada— ¿L-Lo sien...to?

Hide sacude la cabeza varias veces—: ¡No quiero decir eso!... Es solo que me mudé aquí recientemente y, no he hecho ningún amigo—. Se rasca la mejilla, _¡rayos! hacer amistades nuevas es difícil_—. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Y el otro tiene el rostro desencajado, casi como si le hubiese dicho que se lo quiere _comer_. Tiembla y balbucea algo incoherente.

— ¿Entonces, no?—inquiere ansioso.

— ¡N-no dije eso!—se apresura a decir, con los nervios haciendo mella en las palabras— ¡Yo quiero!

— ¡¿Ah si?! ¡Genial!

[_**Plop**__, __**plop**_]

(—_ ¿Hasta cuando?_)

Una gota de sangre cae estruendosa sobre el suelo, ahora son seis, ahora veintisiete, ahora novecientos noventa y tres.

Los brazos de Kaneki rodean su cuerpo en un abrazo doloroso, _cortante,_ vacío, helado. Sin embargo lo acepta, lo rodea con sus brazos y trata de recordar su aroma, lo cálido y ameno que había sido alguna vez.

El agua cloacas podrida de basura, de _sueños, _de promesas rotas, de granos de café; son sombras que se tiñen de un escarlata espeso, y se van lento, con parsimonia escabrosa y desapareciendo en los ayeres.

[_**Plop**__,__**plop**_]

(—_ ¿Hay una fecha de caducidad?_)

Las piezas de Kaneki son horribles, sin embargo el está ahí para sostenerlas. _Paraamarlo cuando menos se lo merezca, que es cuando más lo necesita._ ¿No dicen eso?

Entonces si Kaneki lo necesita, él no puede simplemente irse. Aunque en el intento de armar sus piezas incongruentes, esté rompiéndose así mismo...

_Él_, Kaneki Ken, lo está rompiendo. De necesidad, de soledad, de mentiras, de ayer, de hoy, de mañana... A mordidas, se lo devora de forma hambrienta y desesperada. Cree ver el dejo de tristeza entre bocado y bocado, quiere pensar que al menos sus propias piezas lo podrán llenar.

Sus brazos temblorosos, empapados en su propia tibieza carmesí, lo aprietan por la espalda. Al menos aún puede tenerlo de esa manera, al menos hasta sus últimos momentos pueden estar unidos.

_Unidos._(—_Entonces, hasta __**siempre**__). Siempre._

[_**Plop**_, _**plop**_]

Y mientras se siente quebrar, en pedacitos tan –o quizás menos- rotos e inconexos como los de Kaneki. Hay una pregunta que se desliza como un ponzoño por la putrefacción (el aire), y queda impregnada justo delante de ellos.

¿Qué los une?

_La amistad, los ayeres, las risas, los engaños, la soledad, los ocasos, los cafés, los libros, el desencanto. El amor._

...

No.

No los une el amor sino el espanto.

¿Será por eso que lo ha dejado arrancar sus pedazos, sin algún llanto?

* * *

**N/A:** Entre que Hide no aparece en el manga, y la mierda dea, la angustia me carcome mi rotten-heart, and I can't deal whit it. Sensei me tiene pegada como sanguijuela, Ishida sos un _maldita zorra._

_**.**_

Le debo mi inspiración a un _tal_ Jorge Luis Borges, a unos _fulanos_ muy _jarcor_ (Nirvana), y a la señorita _**Binge Eater**_. Que fue principal el impulso principal, con su viñeta "Up to the bones" –que creo se nota bastante.

That's all.

_Miu!~_


End file.
